Ranger
Rangers are a tier 1 class that specialize in using ammuntion based ranged weaponry. Requirements Must be a level 10 Terrarian Complete the Ranger qualification test, available from the Guide. Ranger Qualification: Objective: Kill 10 Demon Eyes Skills 1: Double fire is influenced by both ammo and weapon damage, and requires a ranged weapon to use. In the case of bows and guns, the Double Shot projectile is the generic ammo type, even if the main weapon isn't (e.g Pulse Bow / Ichor Arrows - the "first" shot will be the standard no-effect light ray, the second shot will be a slow, trailing Ichor Arrow with boosted damage). Guns, since their projectile moves faster overall, have a much faster, straighter moving, second shot than arrows. Flame throwers appear indistinguishable - two streams of fire occur in the same manner. Blow guns fire simultaneously with unchanged speed and trajectory. Rocket launchers have a strange, boomerang-esque attack as their second shot. Stake launchers both travel entirely straight. Star Launchers and blowguns do not appear to fire a second shot. Both shots will consume ammo normally. Second Arrows are apparently not boosted by arrow speed buffs. 2: Precise shot, Does not, as far as I can tell, seem to work. Damage using Tsunami was reduced to firing a single shot at standard damage. Likewise, damage with Pulse bow was a slower, standard arrow of the equipped type (possibly a useful way to get debuffs for Pulse Bow users). Damage with Sniper Rifle was slightly below estimated normal shot damage. 3: Rain of Arrows Fires (and consumes) 11 projectiles in a wide arc at low speeds. These originate from the Ranger normally, but you should probably aim up a bit to avoid losing half your shot. It arcs heavily with bows and at a massively reduced range, but is largely unchanged from general shots. Each arrow fired has a chance to be retrievable. Each arrow hits for approximately standard weapon damage. Bugs * Ranger skills work exclusively off ammo in the ammo slot. If it's not in an ammo slot it cannot be used with a skill. * Piranha Gun does not work with Ranger skills. * Rocket Launchers fire boomerangs ''when used with ranger skills. * Stake Launcher always travels straight and rapid, even with Rain of Arrows. * Star Launcher doesn't work with Rain of Arrows, but it still consumes the ammo! If someone wants to find and test the ammoless N Terraria launchers, they're probably going to glitch in a similar way to the piranha gun. Final Level Status Bonuses '''Skill Ratings' The Probably Broken Tier Precise Shot - It fires a single projectile with no damage multiplier, has a long cooldown, and doesn't improve if you add skill points. Use it if you want to debuff someone with a pulse bow or something, just don't buff if. The Don't Bother Raising Tier Concentration - It's an archery potion, it's go a 2 second cooldown and lasts for a minute. Like all buffs, tie it to an F-key and never raise it, especially if you're not planning on using arrows. The Meat and Potatoes Tier Ranged Practice - It's a huge buff to ranged damage and the requisite to everything you want. Max it. Early. Eagle's Eye - Surprisingly the Ranger has the worst + critical% passive of the four classes that have one, maxing at 20% instead of 25%. Who cares? 20% is 20%, max it. Freedom - Run away faster is a fantastic motto to live by, and Freedom will by itself almost maximise your movespeed to 140%. There's no reason not to max it. The Why You're Playing a Ranger Tier ''- Otherwise you'd probably be talking to the Wizard, not the Arms Dealer...'' Double Shot - You pretty much have to max this anyway, and it's honestly not too bad, at least if you're not using a bow (since arrows are a little anaemic). Since it's tied to weapon damage, consider high damage, slow weapons like the Sniper Rifle or Stake Launcher (note above the problems with other weapon types) to turn this into a pleasantly fast, damaging attack skill. Rain of Arrows - Eleven shots sounds, and honestly is good, but it eats through ammo like nobody's business, is pretty unlikely to connect with more than a few against any particular target, and each arrow applies defense separately. It's decent, but don't go expecting the moon. What Build? Ranger is probably the easiest class to build, considering they need 45 skill points to max out their five worthwhile skills, and gets 49, you should have no problems, so long as you avoid increasing Concentration and Precise Shot. For stats, your best bet is probably to max out Dexterity and Agility; this will give you a decent 60% or so dodge chance, the best movespeed, the best ranged damage, and the best accuracy. You don't benefit much as a ranger from any other stat. One thing you should make a beeline for when possible is the dungeon. By crafting some bones into a Necro Shield you'll have an effectively permanent 20% ammo-consume bonus, and it's not like you'll miss the use of a "better" shield as a ranger. N Terraria 6 Category:Class